All Fall Down
by Debora Wain
Summary: After Dastan and Tamina consume their love, their one and only child, Leilah, holds the only key to the doors of the Dagger. But, what happens when Leilah, being the free spirit person she is, goes missing from the kingdom for wanting to taste the world?
1. Chapter 1

After Dastan and Tamina consume their love, their one and only child, Leilah, holds the only key to the doors of the Dagger. But, what happens when Leilah, being the free spirit person she is, goes missing from the kingdom for wanting to taste the outer world?

* * *

Leilah's laugh echoed down the kingdoms corridors. The long black hair that resembled her mothers flowing behind her, the trail of oil and incense that was her scent following. Golden silk fabrics clinging from her shoulders and down her arms flowing as her hands brushed passed columns bordering each corner her feet led her too. Her green eyes occasionally interrupted by the naturally curled lashes that edged them. The corner of her lips curled into a smile; her lower lip penetrated by her teeth now and then holding back roars of laughter. Clashing with her body at rhythm, a pendant, a unique key that went with the threads she was to wear. The palm of her hand molded instantly with the wooden bar she had reached for a few feet above her, her strength impulsing her body to swing around it in mid air and turn directions once her feet met the ground.

"Leilah that isn't fair," her cousin Avan shouted continuing the pursuit after her.

"Come on now. If you are to be a future king you must catch up to your opponents," she smiled taking a right only to come face to face with her father and uncle. "Father, uncle," she bowed coming to a halt instantly.

Avan shortly after patting her arm. "I've got you now," he smiled in success unaware of his father and uncle's presence. Leilah shot him a look. His eyes trailed to find both men's amused faces looking down at him. "Father, uncle," he bowed beside his cousin.

Dastan laughed patting Tus's shoulder. "I believe these two have come across our old ways brother."

Tus laughed and nodded begging for both younglings to stand. "I believe so. I just hope you are being careful. Leilah you know you must take care of Avan."

Leilah smiled placing her hand on Avan's shoulder. "I've never had any other though uncle."

Tus laughed with a nod. "Run off now."

Avan was the first to pass through both brothers with a laugh. Yet Leilah was interrupted from her stroll after her young cousin by her fathers hand. "Your mother awaits you at the temple. Do not keep her waiting." Dastan smiled down to the daughter that resembled flawlessly the woman he loved and had wed.

Leilah smiled and nodded with a small bow. "I shall join her father."

Dastan smiled with a slight shake of his head, after she ran off, making his way to his brothers side.

"It seems that somethings never change. Somethings just run in the blood brother." Tus laughed taking hold of Dastan's shoulder as they strolled down the corridors.

Dastan nodded. "But never forget how we grew into each other. It was not easy yet I stood my grounds like father knew and expected I would against both you and Garsiv." Dastan looked down at his hands and thought of his daughter. She was young, beautiful like her mother but very dangerously like him. Free spirited and risk indulgent. Completely broad-minded to every obstacle that presented itself.

* * *

Leilah walked calmly towards the temple, her fingers playing with the key she had obtained since birth. She fumbled with it as empty thoughts filled her mind, her eyes led outwards to the city. Both her parents royal, and yet she found herself wanting everything _but_ such title: Princes Leilah. It all sounded so beyond. More than just a simple word. A word with power she didn't look at twice. She found in her to always look out to the city. A mischievous place with a world so real and different from the walls of the kingdom. She had wondered how her father never went back to the streets that made his first home. How the nobility didn't bore him and shackle him back from things that would emerge him with a sustain joy, would immerse every spot that needed to be occupied.

Leilah's hands placed themselves on the golden doors of the temple, pushing them open to find her mother kneeling down in front of the sacred doors that inclosed the gift of the Gods. Incense floated around the room as a humming silence pierced Leilah's senses quickly after the doors closed behind her. Her mother lifted herself and sat quietly before turning to smile at her daughter.

Tamina observed her free spirited child, her hand reaching towards her. Leilah took her mothers hand and took her place by her side. Pushing down her silk shawl and resting her hands on her lap, both woman began the prayers for their people and kingdom.

* * *

Tamina entered her chambers, finding Dastan out on the balcony looking out at the city, cloaked only by the finest stars Alamut could offer to its people. She smiled strolling silently to his side. Her hand landed on his warm and scarred shoulder, sending peace through his built and tense body. Dastan smiled and took hold of her hand, leading her to his side.

"What is it that you seek?" Tamina spoke looking outwards.

"I've yet to know reasons of why I still look out at the sands and await someone to come after the dagger." Tamina looked at him. He felt her tense at his words and so he lead his eyes down to hers. "The dagger is the most unique power in Alamut. Anyone would want to change time."

"The dagger is safe. No one can enter the temple without Leilah." Tamina spoke with worry for her daughter and what she was to protect since birth.

Dastan took both her hands in one and cupped her cheek. "Our daughter is as fierce as both of us. She knows how to protect what she has too. But, Tamina... she's just that. Our daughter. To protect Leilah is to protect the dagger. But to protect the dagger is to endanger Leilah," he confessed with pain.

"Dastan," Tamina breathed out, tears unavoidably rimming her eyes.

Dastan pulled her to his chest, regretting momentarily the decision he took in saying what was need to be said to his beloved. He kissed the top of her head, soothing her by rubbing her arms gently. "Leilah knows what is at stake. She would never endanger the dagger and let alone her life. In the walls of the kingdom she is watched as the dagger would be. There is no need to over-think Tamina. You know I would never let our daughter fall into danger."

On the other side of the castle, Leilah placed the russet hood over her head. The dressing's she was to use inside the walls exchanged by a copper attire brushing her mid thigh, one sleeve resting on her shoulder, the other dropping from the her right side. Golden thin robes holding the fabric against her body as an auburn garment hooded her more closely. Taking a swift step from her balconies edge, she dropped silently on the steps behind the guards. She moved behind a column just in time to be hidden. She took her left, slithering in the darkness that the candles dared not reach. Impulsing her feet against the wall and taking hold of a branch, she dove out outwards, this time falling perfectly at bay from the doors the servants used to walk out of the castle walls. Looking towards both sides, she slipped from the animal skins that shielded her and stepped swiftly out the door to the huts that bordered around it. She smiled proud at her escape and moved securely down the streets making sure her hood covered her face till she was far enough from the castle. Her hand taking hold of the key and digging it under her garments.

Down at one of the pubs, a young man dared try to cheat his way from a game of poker. He was young and smart. Lived on the streets and knew every hole in Alamut that no one did. His dark eyes intimidated most who did not know him. His unkempt shoulder-lenght hair covered most of his well pronounced features. Sending indeed few woman to his pursuit.

"You see. A man's hand does give away plenty of his power," he spoke proudly to his opponent whom was -without a doubt- five times bigger and wider than him.

"You cheat," the man roared pushing the table back. Cards and chips flew outwards.

"Darious," a young woman called. "This way."

"And so I bid my farewells." Darious ran, kissing the females hand before taking his leave out the back doors. Only to come face to face with a wondering Leilah after taking barely twenty steps.

"Would you watch where you're going," she demanded standing up and patting away the sand that had crawled on to her.

Darious starred at her momentarily. He had a good abrupt view of her long legs, a good whiff of her oil scent and a good eye for her curves and breast. "I wasn't the only one my lady who wasn't looking at the path," he bowed.

No one knew who she was, she came to notice. A refreshing fill to it. "Very well then. I will go on with my path and you go on yours," she offered him way.

He smiled. "I believe that-" he was cut off by the roaring voice of the man he had left behind at the pub.

Leilah looked behind him and smiled shaking her head. "I believe you need the way more than I do."

He turned to her, his eyes boring dislike. "You seem to be more spoiled than most females around the city." Her smile faltered and became a glare he enjoyed with a grin. "I bid my farewells to you my lady," he bowed quickly before running off.

Leilah found herself cursing under her breath. Never in her life had she met such a rood and battered man.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this was a Movie fic! with my own twist of the afterwords.

* * *

Leilah sat eyes closed and legs bend to the side, letting her palms and fingers be drawn with the henna her mother drew on her own skin since she was a child. Her sand colored skin fused with the golden oils brushes lined in her palms. Her easy breathing made her surroundings come to a mute silence, yet inside she contained the thrill of her escape the previous night and the dislike of her first encounter with the disheveled man that was utterly rood to her. Though returning to the castle wasn't such a breeze, she would try her best to return to the outside walls. She had seen such a different place. Such a different aura from the people surrounding her without them bowing or laboring any praise that seemed so false in her perception.

Her eyes opened once the sound of her chamber doors closing reached her ears. She led her gaze out her balcony. Coming to a stand, she strolled to the edge. A small breeze cupped her hair back, strands framing her face as her eyes looked intently at the city. She lifted her hand out and starred at the henna that embellished not only her dressings, but her skin. She closed her hand into a lazy fist and took the air that filled her lungs into consideration. She was a Princes, she had accepted the fact with no other choice. But she wasn't about to let her blood chain her down from a little bit of freedom. She turned with a smile, making her way out her chambers. She walked the corridors silently and smoothly, passing now and again attendants that made way for her and bowed. Her fingers grazed the walls of the stairway that led her towards the doors of the temple. She rested her hands against the golden doors closing her eyes. Inwardly pleading permission for her presence to the Gods. Opening her eyes, her hand took hold of the key that rested beneath her breast. Sliding it into the right space offered, she turned it two times to the right and half way back to the left. With a click from the embroidered lock, she pulled back the key and pushed opened the doors. She closed them mutely giving the room her back.

She took a deep breathe and faced the sacred space she protected. The balcony doors stretched out to the morning, a small breeze playing with the fabric hangings. The sun peeking half way in. The embellished golden gates that preserved the dagger she so well knew of, stood in the far middle. The steps where she and her mother prayed daily gave their own protection, she indeed believed when she was a child. When she didn't quite understand the importance of the dagger her mother protected. Incense occupied the rooms air, golden bowls filled with oil rested on the corners. The room was a temple, and there fore offered Leilah comfort ever since she could remember. She took gradual steps and bowed before kneeling on the steps offering the gates that would only open if asked by the right guardian, her company.

* * *

"It seems our daughter has disappeared up to the Gods." Dastan smiled standing closely behind Tamina as she starred out to the dessert. He looked down at her and moved to the side, prefering the view he had of his wife. She looked at him. "Both treasures are safe," he spoke reassuringly.

Tamina offered the best smile she could with a small nod. "And so are our walls."

"I will speak to my brother. We will search the dessert and make sure the city is heavily guarded," he stepped away only to be stopped by Tamina's soft hand tugging his. He turned to her and stood in front of her.

"I trust you Dastan. You do not have to make sure my believe in you is replenished every so often. You _are_ my husband. You and your destiny tide with my own ever since the day you took hold of the dagger," her hand curved with his cheek, her thumb rubbing the scar that took place upon his cheekbone. "You've been through enough. I still see you at night. Your sleep disturbed by memories that no longer took place in our time. We are all here Dastan. You made sure of that. Don't doubt it any longer," she offered a smile.

His hand melted with hers. He brought down his forehead to hers. Taking her scent, her very being into his. She had disappeared once, but never again. He promised himself the very day Tus spoke the words of marriage between both of them for an alliance.

* * *

"I will take my men and head North." Garsiv spoke firmly as the three brothers spoke in Tus's chambers. A fire lit in the middle of the room as they sat with mist covering them. "It shouldn't take any longer then four weeks," he assured exchanging looks between his brothers.

Tus looked at Dastan who sat silent looking in deep thought at the fire crackling in front of them. "What is it that you wish to find brother?"

Dastan looked at him. He couldn't very well speak of the dagger. He had that very clear since he came back from the alternate world where he had lost them all; very clear when Tamina had asked if he had spoken of his journey to anyone countless times before feeling sure of his answer. "I wish to secure our kingdoms safety. It wouldn't be the first time someone would hid out of the walls to attack. If I do recall, we did it once," he lowered his eyes at the fire, throwing a piece of yarn he fondled with. "I will take some men and head South."

Tus looked at Garsiv from the corner of his eye. Both brothers concerned yet deciding to stay silent. They knew how far they could push their little brother for answers. "Very well. It has been decided. Four weeks. If either of you not be here by the end of the last week, we will send out a troop and be on guard till your return."

Dastan stood. "Thank you brothers. I must prepare," he spoke urgently before walking out of his brothers chambers.

Garsiv sat. "What do you think has taken over Dastan's interest? What do you suspect he wants to find?"

Tus rubbed his eyes. The ruby ring on his finger mirroring the light of the fire. "I have not the slightest idea. But he is our brother. He has a point in securing our city and people. Yet we do not know what he really seeks once out there. We must hope that he doesn't do anything foolish."

Dastan's steps urged down the corridors like a march. He was decided to find danger out there. Any danger that seemed to call to him. He was sure that Tamina and Leilah would be safe inside the castle. Yet he knew the air that he disliked urging through his body: insecurity. He had never been apart from Tamina, let alone four weeks. He had never left her unprotected. And Leilah? She was his smallest treasure though she was all grown up. He had never taken a leave from his women. He had always felt it in him to protect them more than himself. Not mattering how many guards guarded them both. He took a right turn taking an abrupt stop. Tamina rested her hand against the wall. A gesture so simple and delicate that it made her flawless. Looking outwards, letting the wind blow strands of her hair away as the sun's light melted with her skin. The dressings clinging from her shoulders flowed backwards letting her body be penetrated by the gust. Her gaze changed and met with his. He had never seen such beauty. And as such, every reason of why he loved her flooded his mind taking the place of the worry that pushed him out of the city. Though he never really needed a reminder of his feelings for his wife, he surly did yearn her, aware of the distance he would take and days he would be away.

His step had changed into a stride. He stood hovering over her. Her eyes smiling up at him as did her lips. She was so simple and yet so complex in a way that made her perfect for him. His hand reached for her warm and cool cheek, taking the feeling of her gentle skin into his palm.

"Dastan-"

"I only ask of you to stay with me before I am to leave," he requested with simplicity.

Her eyes ran his face. He was unsettled, worried, insecure and yet he was decided in his arrangements; in the promise he made her to secure the dagger, their daughter and her own safety. She would always find herself taken aback by Dastan. She had been married to him more over five years and he never refrained to amaze her. She had fallen in love with him shortly after accepting the fact that they had fallen in love before she could even live it. His destiny indeed was laced with hers and she was glad of the fact. She couldn't have asked for any other man to share her life and destiny with.

Her hand landed on his arm, securing him that she would do as he asked. .

* * *

The day had run smoother and quicker than Leilah could've noticed. But then again, she had shut herself in the temple unaware of her fathers plans. Just like they were unaware of her decision to return to the city that very night.

Her palm rested on the ledge as she watched the sunset. Her hair flowed behind her as she took slow breaths feeling replenished. She found in temple to secure her just like she had to secure it. She found in it the soundless world she would mostly search for, away from the bows and chants for her health and reign. Her closed eyes ran memories for her to relive. Memories of Tamina educating her within the temples walls. Images of moments that came down to her knowledge of the key that she was gifted with. Visions of her learning of Dastan's ways behind shadows. She had notably settled herself to be the woman she was by being at bay from both her parents. By taking in consideration their actions and characters. She was indeed the daughter of Tamina Princes of Alamut and Dastan Prince of Persia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Even a single review/comment gets me going. It gives me certainty that you're liking the story and or that the road i'm taking with it is going good. So please, if you enjoy, leave a review/comment. It means a lot. And so, we can exchange reviews/comments for chapters.**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed/commented, placed the story in alert & added the story to favorites. It means a great deal. Let's hope it all keeps running smoothly.**

**

* * *

**

Tamina ran her hand down Dastan's arm, her fingers lingering on the scars that embedded his heated skin as the faint light of candles melted with their skins. Her palm taking notice of the tenseness in his muscles as night surrounded the outside. Dastan leaned close to her, gently pushing away strands of her dark hair as he took in the scent her shoulder offered. The simplest closeness made them realize how time _did_ in fact control their life. They had always been modest of their feelings. Feelings towards each other and or how to demonstrate them. Tamina was perfectly contained to him. Very clear in the things she had to do and things she shouldn't; or better said, couldn't. In many ways it was the third reason in his list of why he loved her. She was always so defined in her steps and decisions that it always seemed there was no room for mistakes. He was always the one to make them. She would disagree all the way and he would step forward for both of them. Knowing for a fact that the step needed to be made. And if not by both, than by him. There was not an ounce of doubt in him that he chose _her_ life over his. He would always make sure that she would have a breath of air at the end of the day if it meant him breathing his last. He had seen her slip from his very own hands. And he would never return to such a moment of slow and tortures pain. Of that he was sure of.

Tamina closed her eyes. Her duty was all that came first ever since she could remember. She would always be the Guardian of the Dagger if not her, then their daughter. But ever since Dastan had entered her life as a supposed alliance for both their people, she could never quite understand how duty became a longing. She knew that not only her body, but her heart desired Dastan by her side. She would never forget that the man she married was as relentless as she was though. His way of taking care of things went against her every sense and rule. However arguing behind him would change nothing of his decisions, yet she would consistently attempt to change them. Quietly accepting it brought a sort of elation to her.

He was certainly not royal by blood, but she would always see his heart. Concealed deep under their fights, she would always see him and _only_ him. The king that her people would certainly admire and need. The man that would stand by her with no secrets in between.

Her hand reached his; closing within his as her cheek smoothed against his shoulder. She could not imagine of the dangers he would face for his promise to her. She could not imagine days without seeing him. Without having a glimpse of him down the corridors with his brothers, fooling around with his nephews or their daughter. He was her husband. The man that took half the weight of protecting _her_ dagger by choice. Even if it was not entirely so. Yet he didn't turn his back on it. He was as fierce as the first day she lay eyes upon him. Handsome and determined. She could have never imagined naturally loving the man she would wed. But Dastan was so much more than that. She couldn't find it in her to get enough of his warmth at night. His arm that would endlessly drift around her waist as his chin found its way upon her shoulder. The way he would always look at her as if the first and the way his eyes trailed her face finding everything as if new to him.

His hand cupped her lower back bringing her up to him. The fabrics that clung to her body seeming excessively heavy on her shoulders as his chest met with hers. His heartbeat at rhythm with hers. Her arms wrapped around the broadness of his shoulders, his lips brushing her shoulder, making their way down her arm. He closed his eyes, only able to see Tamina's. She would be there when her returned. He was sure of it. He could have no doubt of it or he would not leave the walls of Alamut.

"Dastan," her smooth voice awakened all his senses once again. He opened his eyes. She hold back briefly feeling her eyes line with tears. She looked up at him. His eyes looking down at her with concern as his hand curved with her cheek. She shook her head moderately.

"It will all go as planned. Garsiv is taking his men North. I will take a group of the best Alamut soldiers down South. There is nothing to worry about," he found himself not only consoling her as her lips trembled to a frown she tried to hold back, but wondering if he would be able to leave.

She nodded, a small sob escaping her lips as she pulled close to him, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, appreciating the beat of the unique heart she found to love hearing was hers. "I am afraid," she admitted to both of them with slight perplexity in exposing her distress.

Dastan couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms securely around her and rested his head on top of her own. "Don't be," he took hold of her jaw. His palm warm with her skin as her eyes gleamed with tears. "I will return."

She closed her eyes with a sigh at his words. Words she hopped were heard by her Gods. His eyes followed the stream of tears that had taken possession of the face he had long since seen crying; her eyes tracing the shape of his parted lips. His thumb grazed her lower lip as his eyes followed. Both taking a moment to look into each other eyes. As though asking permission. Permission they had long forgotten they did not need from anyone. The two began to lean. The distance excruciating. Tamina's eyes began to close as Dastan's sweet and warm breath brushed her lips. He looked at her face. He knew he loved her. He knew he was bound to her. With the thoughts of satisfaction he covered her mouth with his. Without a second thought, Tamina's body responded to his; leaning to a comfort his arms could only grant. Dastan moved forwards unaware of his steps. Once his arm grazed the pillar, he came to a halt. He could feel Tamina's body arching into his own as their lips melted. Time passing as if nothing was awaiting either of them outside their exchanging warmth. Tamina's fingers dug into the flexing muscles of his arm and back. Thoughts of loosing him running through her closed eyes as she felt him surround her in what was _their_ chamber. It was anything but possible that he would not return to her. And if frightened her. She had never felt so possessive, so in need of someone as she was of Dastan.

* * *

Leilah sighed starring at her parents chamber doors. She knew better than to enter. They would not see each other for four weeks and her father was taking deep steps. She would not be able to say her farewells till early dawn before his leave. She turned taking mute and long steps down the corridors before quickly stepping into her own chambers. Shutting the doors behind her, her hand impulsively reached for the mangy dressings she had adopted for the city air hidden within the doors of her dresser. Though not the best fabric a royal was expected to carry, she would not deny the freedom they offered. She could jump or swing without a worry of tearing.

Crawling down the walls of the castle and hidden in the shadows, she found herself feet away from the door that presented her freedom. She took a step back behind baskets full of pistachios as a pair of guards marched down her way. Swiftly running behind them and hiding within the shadows of the arch the door offered, she waited for them to be out of view. She turned to the door, and as her hand molded with the handle, disappointment washed over her as it did not budge open. She cursed silently, aware of the footsteps heading down the path once again. She looked both ways with precision, but saw no one. She stepped out of the dip she sheltered in, her eyes running over the wall. She looked one last time at her surroundings before taking a good hold of the cracks that lay on the wall. Her feet following the splits her fingers had taken hold of briefly. Crouching on the edge, she observed the guards on the one side of the palace. With a smile, she dropped down on the opposite side, her feet and palms meeting with the sandy grounds. She looked up, making sure of her unnoticed landing. Standing, she adjusted her hood and began the trail she had kept in mind from the previous night.

Making her way deeper into the city, the roars of laughter became clearer as lights came from inside every hut and pub. She slid her hood down and observed that which was not there from her earlier visit. The men offered her unique arrangements every time her eyes landed on a possession that was within their stands. She would neither deny nor accept as she walked down the streets. Sand brushing under the boots laced around her legs as chimes blew and danced with the wind. False rubies, fabrics stolen from the kingdom, goblets with incredibly beautiful markings. All laying for the eye to see and for the eye to be lured into the words of the merchant that would have charms up his sleeves.

A howl of laughter caught her attention as she ended one of the many lines of stands. Her eyes trailing the faces of various men sitting on tables placed on the open-air of the night outside one of the many pubs around. Yet once she found the man making such raucous, the satisfaction of her freedom and the night faltered to the deepest hole in Alamut. There _he_ was. The same shabby man that had so disrespectfully ran into her and soon after standing, had offended her before running off. Not soon after spotting him she saw his hands full of cards. By what she saw and had heard the past night in addition to what was in front of her, he was surly a gambler. A smile spread on her lips as she gave a light shake of her head suspecting that was the reason the man had no manners and no sense of hygiene.

Her steps became firm, her hips swaying naturally as she passed beside him. His eye cought her body and then her face. With a grin he stood up throwing his cards down the table.

"Gentlemen this will be my exit for the night," he spoke as his eyes chased after her figure.

The man in front of him chuckled. "Poor boy. Better late then never."

"What ever you say old fool," he whispered. His eyes pursuing her as she walked down another packed street. He followed her, silently taking a step on hidden corners as she stopped to observe medallions. He sprang from his hidings once she returned to her taunting walk. He couldn't help but notice how all the men would follow her as she made her way down the path of sand, filled with unclean, desperate old geezers.

Before he knew it, she turned and faced him. His body stopped at once as she made her way to him. "I wonder what would people think of a man following a young woman such as myself. Unprotected and ready to scream out if needed," she lifted her eyebrow in pleasing questioning.

"Well I would wonder why such a young woman as yourself would be all alone and unprotected down these packed streets of Alamut in the first place," he grinned down to her taking an apple from a basket and stepping away before being noticed.

She rolled her eyes letting a scuff of outrage slip from her lips. "Do you live like this or is it some sort of charm you pose to win women?"

"I only assume such a character for you your grace. Such a woman of beauty must deserve the truth from a man such as myself. Wouldn't you say?"

"Stop with the royal nonsense. And I have no expectation of any other kind of character from you than the one you have already presented from last night."

He smiled. "My lady you are but more fradgile then that of what I had expected."

She stopped her step and faced him in outrage. "Fragile?"

"Indeed," he offered a smile yet again as he looked down upon her.

"You have no right to judge. I am nothing _but_ fragile. And stop. If you must call me something call me," she took a brief pause. A list of possible unknowable names running through her mind.

"Call you what?"

"I'm sorry. Do I hear a bit of eagerness?"

He laughed. "You offered a name other than the respectable one I have offered since our first meeting."

"Meeting? This is no such thing."

"Oh but of cores," he paused. "My lady," he smiled amused.

"Nasrin," she turned from him. He smiled and followed after her. He couldn't quite distinguish what was that that intrigued him of her. "Why are you following me?" she questioned as he walked beside her.

"I'm not," he answered simply with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Than what would you call a man follo-"

"I am simply escorting an unprotected woman down the crowded streets of Alamut."

"What is the interest in doing such task?"

"Well from what I can see, you're not particularly from this part of the city."

"Your point?" she asked, a bit tired of his light mood and way of speaking insignificantly.

"You don't know the kind of people that surround you. The things they try to sell. I am a sort of protection if I maybe so bold."

She grinned up at him coming to a stop. "Do I sense interest in the air?"

He laughed. "I had already expressed the beauty of you Nasrin. But I have yet to like your own character as you so brashly deduced my own," he leaned towards her, half expectant of her pulling away at the closeness. Yet she stood her grounds. Her eyes digging into him like daggers. In spite of the blades she was so intent on making him feel, he could only notice her. No woman with such rich scents had stood so tall in front of him with green eyes that seemed as clear and bright yet contained so much disapproval, and a henna lightly painted in her hands hidden under a cloak. She was out of his understanding. And as so he would think his attraction to her would only be that. The need to understand her.

"You seem to still underestimate me good sir," she pulled away. She could find no reason of the man that kept her trail. She was certain that he would never be capable of changing what she already thought of him. Mainly if he continued with such disposition.

"Darius, actually and it's not the smartest idea to walk along the streets unaware of the turns you take. How would you expect to return to the main street?"

"I took two lefts and a right. I am not negligent."

The steady march that ran down the streets froze her and muted any retort Darius had spoken. She closed her eyes, taking the night into her own body, the wind into her own lungs. In one swift second she took a step into the darkened corner lowering her hood. Darius unaware of disappearance as his eyes followed the soldiers. She inspected the walls on both sides, analyzing the perfect cracks she would slid in her hands and feet. Swiftly crawling the faces of both pubs, she jumped to the roof. Her eyes ran the streets as she soldiers continued their march. She could see the castle, and the space where the door stood. Without a thought she began to leap on the roofs that made a perfect path for her return home. She was not about to let a slip become her last night in the streets of Alamut. Her grunts were muted by laughters and embracing cups around the pubs as each step left brief clouds of sand in the air. Once around the huts closest and unlit to the door, she dived down from the roofs. Taking steady steps, she took shelter in the darkness when villagers opened their doors to see of any noise she might of produced.

Looking both ways, she walked to the arch. Her hand laying on the handle, hopping this time it would give her a miracle. Pushing it, the miracle was given. The door had indeed opened. Leilah peeked inside the path seeing no guards. Sliding in and closing the doors shut, she ran for the baskets that had hidden her before. Taking in the silence surrounding her, she inclined herself on the walls and branches from the carriages with hay.

Darius leaned against one of the walls hidden from the packed streets, his head tilted as his eyes circled around the stars. He smiled. He would see Nasrin again. Of that he was sure to make certain. Pushing himself off the wall, an arm wrapped around his wrist. His reflexes came to a hault notcing the old fool he was playing poker with.

"In love my boy?" the old geezer slurred.

Darius smiled shaking his head amused. "Go home and sleep Azad. I have no doubt that Darya will kill me once you walk through the door," he chuckled halfheartedly helping the old man up; swinging his hand over his shoulder having no other choice but to take care of him and leave him at his hut.

Taking the hood of once in her chambers, Leilah noticed it was her mistake. Countless times hearing her uncle speak of the soldiers that would have servalence around the city and there she was. Forgetting everything for the destraction that was Darius. Darius... Leilah smiled giving a light shake of her head. Such a strange man she had come across. Yet inside, she had a feeling he would always be there every time she would step into the city. Waiting to follow her every step and trouble her till she disappeared once again. Slipping the hood off and changing into her garments, she lay on her pillows.

It had been a long and close night. She would have to wake early to see her father away. She closed her eyes feeling the breeze the night offered. She would pray to the Gods for his safe return.

* * *

**I must admit I had a hard time with this chapter. I wanted to write a lot. I had HUGE problems when out of the blue I was about to save like three paragraphs and I was magically not logged in. So as you can imagine I wanted to smash the computer against the floor. But I breathed in. It just really sucks writing something with precision so it can vanish and never be the same the second time. But then God listened to my desperate pain and made me click the back button to find all my work still there. WOOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To clear any worries, Darius is around two years older than Leilah. I guess I imagine them around their twenties. But no older than twenty-four or twenty-six. **

* * *

From the farthest and tallest hill, the thin line of dawn approached the sacred city of Alamut. Leilah's newly kohled eyes penetrated by the shimmering sun, suspended her prayers in the high temple with the smallest indication of her fathers departure. Taking hold of the key clinging around her neck, she walked towards the doors. Taking one last glance at the temple and the dagger, she pulled the set of doors closed. Turning the key fully to the left and half way to the right, Leilah took it from the space it was made for. Stepping out one last time she pushed the main doors closed. Taking light but hurried steps down the corridors, she came to the conclusion she was the only one around the higher levels of the castle. Her cloak followed like close behind her, her crystal braided hair resting down her back. Her light henna decorated skin shone from the sun as her lips lingered parted taking breaths of silent desperation. Once she could hear people moving about the corridors, her eyes made their way out the arches. She could make out both her parents. Tamina with Alamut Guardians behind her, Dastan with Bis and Persian soldiers.

Dastan pressed his forehead down to Tamina's. Both closed their eyes, taking the air of morning as their hands met, lingering in the last moments they would have till Dastan's awaited return. Dastan inhaled Tamina's scent. Images of their wedding, the news of Leilah's birth and the happenings of last night rushing through his mind, evading the memories that were her death; memories that would bind him to her and would not let him step away from her embrace. Tamina concentrated on Dastan's warmth. A heat that coated her every minute he would stand near her. Her fingers traced his palms in silence, memorizing them and their roughness yet perfect feel in hers.

Leilah watched, wondering if she would ever find such a love. If she would ever have such a marriage that would work with the Dagger in between. Forcing her eyes to look down at her hands as she made her way towards the Guardians behind her mother, she waited silently for her parents to finish their farewells. Her thoughts going forwards with painful taunting's that reached her deeply. Would she truly find someone she could embrace the way her mother seized her father?

"Leilah." Dastan called her awake from the thoughts of her heavy future. She smiled and made her way to him, placing her hands onto his open palms. Dastan smiled down at his daughter. His eyes running her bright, young and astute face. He didn't doubt she would cause trouble within the castle, knowing her to always follow his footsteps. She would of cores root chaos just as he did when he was a young Prince in the walls of his Persian home. He smiled at the thought of his daughter being so much like him. "You follow as your duty commands. But never to forget what your heart speaks," he smiled lovingly. "Take care of your mother while I am away. I trust both of you to manage together being the strong women you are," he laughed halfheartedly.

Leilah smiled. "I will try my best father. We will pray for your safe journey and return."

Dastan sighed before offering a smile and kissing her forehead. "Be careful. You are young but with such a powerful will I cannot help but admit how frightened I am of a certain freedom you seek."

Leilah gave a light nod before Dastan stepped aside, his had molding with Tamina's cheek before swinging over his hoarse and giving the order to charge as his hands gripped the reins. Tamina wrapped an arm around Leilah and watched how the sand blurred her husband and his men out of view. Somehow she could sence the feel of him vanishing as each gallop the horse took echoed down the city. She had never wondered what being apart from Dastan would feel like. And now she knew why no curiosity had ran her mind. In some way she knew it was melodramatic on her behalf. But she couldn't deny the emptiness that had taken place within her.

Taking gradual steps with her mothers arm around her, Leilah would concentrate on the feel of Tamina's heartbeat. It seemed desperate, trapped in a cage in which escaping was not a choice. By the exhibit of love between her parents, and the farewell they had just shared, Leilah remembered how she prayed to the Gods for a love like theirs when she was a child. At night, she would run the corridors. Taking her bodies weight against the walls and swinging from the wooden arms that stretched out as ornaments above the passages, hiding herself from any shadow she saw or step she heard. She would take her key and open the doors to the temple, closing them behind her and burning incense for her prayers. Like her mother had taught her, she would kneel in front of the doors of the Dagger in respect. With eyes shut she would thank the Gods for all she had and would ask for a love both pure and powerful as the one Tamina and Dastan shared. She would ask that the duty of the Dagger would be no cause of pain in her future.

Leilah gave a small sigh at such memories. She was a child that knew nothing of the power the Dagger possessed. As the memories of her childhood continued to flood her mind, she noticed how selfish she was in many ways. Once she had discovered all she would have to give up, she had fought her way off the hands that took hold of her and led her to the temple. She would of cores escape; for those who took hold of her feared to harm her, let their hold drop. She couldn't help remember the simplest token that was her hand clutching the key. She constantly wondered if that was her way of coping with all she had to loose once giving into her duty. Leilah would forever remember the feeling of torture that were the rituals and binding lessons. She wanted to be free. She wanted everything but to one day give her life for a dagger that meant nothing to her. One morning she woke in her chambers. Not able to feel her wrists from the soreness of fighting against those who tried to make her stay still in the temple, she lay in the bed numb. She had always caused others worry of the force she would impel them to impose. But nothing stopped her from yearning the outside of the temple walls. No matter how many times she would get bruised, she always fought. But that morning, she knew she would no longer fight. Tears had ran down her cheeks as she knew the thoughts were true. All that she wanted to be was her father. Not a Princes treated like glass. She had always looked up at Dastan as the person who she wanted to be. Strong and open hearted like her father. But all changed. And now that she stepped within the castle corridors beside her mother, she knew all happened for reasons the Gods only knew. Looking down at Tamina, visions of her curing her wrists flashed in her eyes. With a smile Leilah squeezed her mother's arm, offering reassurance she could not very well confirm she herself felt upon her fathers journey.

Leilah's eyes stayed on Tamina's back as she closed the doors of the temple. Locking her mother in, knowing that she would stay till dusk. Walking down the corridors, her eyes couldn't help but examine _her_ key. She had fumbled with it as a habit ever since it was given to her. Frightening thoughts of _it_ becoming part of her never ceased to invade her thoughts. It was only a key, yet the key hold the doors to the world safe. But what person had to live with such responsibility? Leilah sighed, her hand closing around the golden treasure she had guarded since her first breath, her eyes gliding over the city.

"Leilah," Avan called. His voice echoing down the corridor as her eyes traced not only his face, but Cy's as well. Avan was barely seven. While Cy, one of her many cousins from her uncle Garsiv, was soon to be eleven. She was the mature one between all the children both her uncle Tus and Garsiv had had. The one with a duty neither of them would know of till the time of their rain over Persia or the instant of becoming Royal of Alamut came. Though any of them -if informed of the secret hidden within the city- would believe being part of the veiled treasure would be an honor, they would never truly experience the true birthright of protecting it; the arduous burden that was a simple dagger that wold barely penetrate the skin like any ordinary weapon would. Leilah smiled down at her family as Avan tugged her hand. "You must come. Kas is trying to choke Giv," he continued to tug desperately before running side by side to Cy.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Leilah took run after her cousins. Guardians bowed as she made her way, some giving glimpses of puzzling looks at how she ran after two young princess; but soon hiding it with their stern composure. Not too far away, Leilah could make out the opening arch that led to the garden. With it, the sound of grunts. Taking one last impulse and passing her two young cousins, her eyes landed on thirteen-year-old Kas giving a swift step and picking up thirteen-year-old Giv onto his shoulders as he kicked and punched his cousins back. But Leilah was faster than any of them. In one move she had Kas's neck in one hand and Giv's arm in the other. Both panting and ignoring the fact that she had separated them, glared at each other.

"And may I ask why are two princess of Persia fighting?" Leilah arched her perfectly line brow at both younglings.

"Giv will not admit I won," Kas grunted, twitching away from Leilah's hold but not succeeding. The alikeness of Kas and her uncle Garsiv was a thought unable to be ignored. Just like his father, Kas was strong in battle and very little known to show his emotions. At least those which were not rage.

"Won? Won what?"

"On the sword fight," Cy cleared.

Leilah closed her eyes and gave a long sigh. "If I am informed that any of you have had possession of any sharp weapon within the cabinets of the soldiers, I promise you that your father's will be the last people you will be worried of."

"They were only playing with sticks," Avan offered.

"Sticks or no sticks look at you both. You are all filthy," she sighed examining their sand coated clothing and scratched faces. "Did you forget that you are expected at the banquet tonight?"

Both Giv and Kas sighed. Leilah called over the attendants, ordering for not only Giv and Kas's cleaning, but Cy's and Avan's as well. With a smile she watched all four of her complaining cousins walk down the corridors to their chambers. Turning to the garden, a light breeze blew strands of her hair that occupied her face. Her fingers brushed over bushes as the light running of the fountain gave her a sort of ease. As she placed her hands on the ledge, her eyes looked upon the city. She had lived the atmosphere at night, but the curiosity of living the streets of her people as the sun hovered over them was a hunger she would have to restrain.

"Leilah." she turned at the sound of her name. Tus smiled standing under the arch of the garden.

"Yes uncle?"

"May I have a word?"

With a smile, she strode to Tus's side. "What may I do for you uncle?" she asked, her hand reaching for the key as they strode down the corridors. Leilah's eyes followed the hurried yet gentle movements of the people in the palace. All preparing for the feast that was to be held in prayers for both Garsiv and Dastan's safe journey.

"I have awaited for the right time to pull you away from your duties. Though I know your mother would protest if she knew I had such ideas in my mind," he smiled. Leilah nodded understanding, trying to hold her laughter at best. "My dearest Leilah. As I doubt you know to the fullest, your father has been questioning the protection of the dagger. And so it has infiltrated your fathers thoughts. And as such we have been unfavored to see Dastan and Garsiv part. Though I have been blessed with two brothers that know how to survive and fight anywhere, I know how Dastan must be feeling being unable to keep a close eye on you. We all know how strong you are," he chuckled caching Leilah's attention. "We know how much you are like Dastan is what I should say," he corrected, making Leilah feel somewhat proud of such words coming from her uncle as she smiled looking down at the key. "Though your father is not here, you know as well as I do I must keep you safe. Your life just as your mothers is very important. Not only to the city of Alamut, but to a brother that would be worst than any Gods if anything would happen to either of you," Tus confessed with a heavy sigh as he walked looking down at his feet.

"Uncle." Leilah broke. Tus looked down at her, for the first time in a while observing the likeness Dastan had countlessly spoke of Tamina. "Please do not place guards that follow my every step. You know as well as I do how awful I am when it comes to depend on people for my safety."

Tus gave a light chuckle. "My one and only niece. So much like my little brother."

"Do not mock me uncle."

Tus shook with a smile. "Not at all. But I will keep guards close around you."

With a sigh, Leilah gave a light nod. She knew her uncle would have his way by the end of the day.

A thin line of darkness fell over Alamut. A starry night with a cold wind rushing through the packed streets. Darius laid on his back, his forearm against his forehead, the window letting in the chilly breeze of the night. It had been quite a while since he had decided to stay in. But by the end he knew he would be back on the streets. Darius was young and foolish. He did everything he knew he shouldn't. But the loss of his mother at the young age of six and the unknown knowledge of his father, made him fight for what was right within that that his mother had taught him. He had been taken in by the neighbors whom he know called mother and father. And knew only to respect them as they deserved.

His bare chest lay open for the night. His breathing slow and soundless. He was not a sleep, but he could feel the tug of slumber inches away.

Leilah with eyes closed, imagined the full moon steps away from her. She would breathe mutely as the tip of brushes ran over her palms, hands and feet with golden and wine colorings. The henna planned for the feast was customary nobility and elegance they presented her in. Her lids parted and her eyes starred at the night. She was to symbolize both Dastan and Tamina, but all she could think of was the city's sandy streets. The loud chatter and the atmosphere that was no where near the castle walls. Raising her arms, she quietly felt the dressings being tied and draped around her.

The celebrations had begun. The castle walls were embellished with dark and light golden drapes on each wall. Wine cloths resting evenly on tables. Cushions of both colors around the tables, bowls of fresh fruits and jugs filled with wine running around the room for those with empty goblets in hand. Tus sat at one end of the room, one of his wives by his side chatting with women of nobility. Both his and Garsiv's children running around with their own group of royal children.

Leilah could hear all the chatter as she stood centimeters away from the open doors. The music could be heard all around the palace. The laughing an additional sound that drowned most of the melody. Her heart leaped knowing that neither of her parents were in the room. _She_ was the one in the room. Turning at the feel of a rough hand placed on her lower back, Garsiv offered her the best smile he could conger.

"Since your father had the need to depart before planned, I will take the privilege of presenting you to the eyes of all those who fear your beauty."

Leilah smiled. "I never knew you as one to give compliments uncle. But I do thank you."

"You are not only like your father Leilah," he looked forwards, taking her hand upon his forearm as they strolled towards the doors. "You have your mothers strength as well. There is no need to fear any of their presence. They look up to _you_."

Leilah soaked in the words she knew very well. She indeed needed to become the strong figure her mother had taught her to be. All her life had been surrounded by guardians that would show no feelings. That would be presented with stone figures and expressions to secure the Dagger. Tamina herself had shown such trait. Leilah could remember the moments when her mother summoned the guardians. Her orders were simple, to keep still and show no expression other than strength and security. Not only the role of the Princes of Alamut needed such attributes. Most importantly, being _the_ Guardian of the Dagger needed such strength and power. Before she could think any longer, the stern mask all the Guardians took into their role had washed over any other emotion or expression that Leilah could have shown. All eyes dropped on her. Garsiv's hand twitched reassuringly behind her. Her eyes skimmed over the room and landed on Tus's smiling face. She offered a light nod.

He responded equally while taking stand. "Honored guests. I give you my niece. The one and only woman that could hold within the walls with men of Persia. And the figure that takes breaths away from men just like her mother, Princes Tamina," he spoke like the future King he would be. "She will be joining us in honor of my brother and the Princes. So please, respect her like you would respect our Kingdom."


End file.
